MAP19: Blessed are the Quick (Icarus: Alien Vanguard)
MAP19: Blessed are the Quick is the nineteenth level of Icarus: Alien Vanguard. It takes place in a cathedral on another planet, and was designed by Rand Phares. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP19 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # At the east of the map, walk up the stairs onto the platform with the rocket launcher to open a bookshelf behind you, revealing either a chaingunner (on easy) or a revenant (on medium and hard skills). Enter the alcove he came from to find a switch. Flip it to lower the backpack in the nexus's center, return there and reenter the compartment north of the eastern exit (where you used a gargoyle switch to lower the blue bars before) to find that a lion switch has been revealed there (sector 194). Trigger it to lower the energy cell next to the backpack in the center for acquisition. # The compartment where you find the red keycard counts as a secret (sector 170). Bugs There are some pairs of unavoidable (at least one of each pair is triggered by at least player #1) only once usable walkover Linedefs arranged like an upside-down V on the platform where coop players spawn, opening doors that stay closed and closing doors/raising floors that stay opened/lowered in a deathmatch. Concerning closing doors/raising floors: some of these have to be opened/lowered again in further map progress by using switches. Since it is possible to trigger only one walkover Linedef of each pair, then use the only, once usable switch (with the same Tag), reverting the effect and then (after a respawn) triggering the unused Linedef, a player may trap his team, preventing it from exiting the map. * Tag 17: Linedefs 102 and 2443 (Type 119 - W1 Floor Raise to Next Higher Floor) and Linedef 1372 (Type 23 - S'1' Floor Lower to Lowest Floor); first walkover raises the blue bars (sector 119), using the switch lowers these again. A possible second walkover raises these once more for good. * Tag 13: Linedefs 2418 and 2441 (Type 5 - W1 Floor Raise to Lowest Ceiling) and Linedef 1870 (Type 23 - S'1' Floor Lower to Lowest Floor); first walkover raises the backpack (on sector 83) and closes the door (sector 193) to secret#1, using the switch (in the bookshelf mentioned in secret #1) lowers/opens these again. A possible second walkover raises/closes these once more for good. * Tag 15: Linedefs 2419 and 2440 (Type 5 - W1 Floor Raise to Lowest Ceiling) and Linedef 2851 (Type 23 - S'1' Floor Lower to Lowest Floor); first walkover raises the blue skull key (on sector 81), using the switch lowers the sector again. A possible second walkover raises it once more for good. * Tag 29: Linedefs 2438 and 2439 (Type 5 - W1 Floor Raise to Lowest Ceiling) and Linedef 1505 (Type 23 - S'1' Floor Lower to Lowest Floor); first walkover raises the yellow skull key (on sector 80), using the switch lowers the sector again. A possible second walkover raises it once more for good. * Tag 16: 13 walkover Linedefs (98 - 101 and 138 - 146, all Type 130 - W1 Floor Raise to Next Higher Floor (fast)), surrounding the players' spawn platform and Linedef 1358 (Type 23 - S'1' Floor Lower to Lowest Floor); first walkover raises the yellow bars (sector 112), using the switch lowers these again. Any possible further walkover raises these once more for good. * Tag 43: A single walkover Linedef (0, Type 5 - W1 Floor Raise to Lowest Ceiling) that is used when player #1 moves northwards from his spawnpoint and Linedef 2102 (in secret #1, Type 23 - S'1' Floor Lower to Lowest Floor); in case player #1 is inactive while the rest of the team is progressing in the map, using the switch inside secret #1 to lower the there mentioned energy cell (on sector 82), after then player #1 awakens and moves on, the energy cell is raised again for good. * In case of an inactive player #1, only Tag 16 walkover Linedefs are triggered by players #2 and #3 (and in addition Tag 29 and possibly Tag 15 Linedefs by player #4) when these players move straight northwards from their spawn position, causing the map's exit is unreachable (until player #1 moves or a player respawns to trigger "his" Linedefs). These bugs are present only in multiplayer, as in single-player mode, the player cannot return to the spawn platform as it is to high to climb on (unless jumping is enabled). To avoid this: on the players' spawn platform go to the southernmost wall, the southwestern corner and move straight northwards to the platform's edge. Return to the southernmost wall and walk from the southeastern corner straight northwards to the platform's edge. Walk over the platform's edges, trying to trigger each Tag 16 walkover linedef: The western and eastern sides each consist of two of these linedefs, while the northwestern, the northern and the northeastern sides each consist of three of these. Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Icarus: Alien Vanguard demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Blessed are the Quick (Icarus: Alien Vanguard) Category:Rand Phares levels